


Downfall

by ArisenFromNightmares



Series: Blaque Mirror [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Kidnapping, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: What happens when a dark deity offers you the power to do whatever you want with seemingly no strings attached?Throw a temper tantrum, go kill happy, and maybe kidnap somebody!Yeah, i'm fucked up.





	1. So it begins...

I hate it.

I look around the room and I see my world becoming jaded and venomous, people getting offended and angry over phantom sleights against their person even as the disenfranchised and the helpless cry out for relief.

A government drunk on its own power, opportunities that ask too much of the mentally deficient like me.

So I turn to the world of fantasy: Stories involving heroes that save the day and make things right, where romance is based on what you find on the inside instead of wealth or appearance.

And for a while, everything is alright. I watch, and I learn, I sympathize with my favorite characters and I despise the villains up to their untimely end.

 But eventually their stories end, and I’m left alone to see just how bad the world becomes: Every day we inch closer to war, and the man leading the charge seems to want nothing more, despite publicly preaching peace and negotiation.

This is making me angry, people are divided and unable to see the forest for the trees.

Eventually, I would find a story that would inspire hope in my worn-out heart: A girl who reminds me of Little Red Riding Hood, only she knows how to wield a scythe like a kung-fu grim reaper. And she has friends:

An heiress with the voice of an angel, but the attitude of a spoiled princess.

A black-haired girl whose past was one of a revolutionary, but was smart enough to walk away once things get too far and forge her own path. I start rooting for her almost instantly.

Then there’s the blonde bombshell: Physically appealing, emotionally sure of herself, but she’s hunting for someone. I wonder who? Wait, she knows the red-hooded girl???

Intriguing!

These for heroines are given name: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

Eagerly I consume their story, fall in love with it, am enchanted by it, because of them I start to see some light in this messed up world.

But, this story is stalled due to its creator’s passing, I grieve on the anniversary, I refer to this man as “Mi Maestro” or “My Master” someone who brings out the best in people and passes on their teachings.

But my master is gone, and every though his story continues..but there’s something missing from it, it’s as if the unique spirit that drew me to it was slowly being replaced with allusions to other things. Good heroes died, a school is destroyed, the team is divided.

The hopelessness begins creeping back in, and that’s when “He” appeared.

“ _Aren’t you tired of having happiness pulled away from you?”_

I hear his voice all around me, even in my dark dreamless sleep as I wait for the next day to come.

“ _Every time you find a haven, something creeps in to ruin it: A sudden loss of a favorite, your heroes becoming mere shells of who they used to be.”_

He’s not wrong; Superman in the _Injustice_ series went corrupt when Joker caused him to kill his wife and unborn child, after that he went on a rampage to bring Earth under his rule, to protect everyone through force.

Although even he went mad.

“ _A fair point, but you’re of a smarter breed. You know your goal and seek only to complete it. What use do you have for absolute power? You wish only to fix the wrongs that have been righted in this story.”_

“You’re wrong, fixing the death and stopping the villains won’t solve anything. Even if you were to give me such a power, I can just see how people would react: Gary-Stu, Self-Insert, blah blah blah.” I know these terms thanks to being around people who write stories about these stories, these terms are the epitome of spitting in the face of what you’re writing about. I don’t want to be the hero who comes in at the last second and do what the heroes can’t, especially not for this group of heroines. “I want to get some fucking payback for making me feel HOPE! I was doing just fine before things started to get **better!** ” My lower lip trembles as the anger continues to build, it’s an annoying tic that my own father points out when I’m getting too emotional during an argument.

A burst of laughter could be heard from the darkness around me, I’m not one for spewing the comedic so this is just plain confusing for me.

“ _So, you’re just another jilted fanboy like the rest.”_ The voice seemed to hesitate, as if he were weighing his options towards me before leveling a heavy sigh. “ _Alright, not my first choice. Most assuredly not my best choice, but I’ll grant you the power you desire.”_

A shadowy hand would reach out to grab me, the force of it all was enough to squeeze the air from my very being. I had come close to drowning once in my life, and this was not unlike that horrid moment.

“ _Now show me, show me the kind of power you wish to wield, and it shall be yours! Nothing is beyond my reach, you need only visualize, and it shall become a part of you!!!”_

I scream out in agony as my bones are seemingly crushed and reset in an endless cycle of torture, the urge to give up is a tempting one but I know better than that. An entity from the shadows that offers you the power to do whatever you want is usually after one of two things: Your body as a vessel, or something to cause chaos as a distraction with, and boy did he really have to go down the list if he ended up coming to **me** of all people.

“ _Stop lollygagging and show me your abilities, or do you like have having your bones crushed and reset repeatedly you halfwit! Your anger and rage drew me here, and I DO NOT like having my precious time wasted by your indecisiveness!!!”_

So, he likes my anger eh? I’ll show him the anger of someone who wields the most primal of abilities. Not something from a gun or a sword, that seems like a bad Tarantino pitch waiting to happen. Or would it be a good pitch?

_Crrrack!!!_

Saving this argument for later, my mind immediately shifts to control over the elements: The burning rage of flames, the freewheeling destruction of wind, the tempestuous flow of water, the stalwart force of earth, the sudden jolting force of electricity, and the numbing finality of ice.

Wait, those last two shouldn’t be there.

Damn it! This is what I get for watching _The Green Scorpion_ on YouTube before I fall asleep, Element Month must have planted itself into my subconscious!

“ _So, you fancy yourself a bit of a magician, do you? Well junior, let’s see how well you can handle those forces to further your weak-minded vendetta.”_ Before I could even ask what this weird darkness could gain from empowering a loser like me, my rewarded “power” quickly made itself apparent as the elements collided with my body and making the agonizing bone-breaking from earlier feel like a loving embrace from my ex. “ _Don’t black out from the pain yet champ, you’re about to become a whole new You!”_

Almost as quickly as the pain had struck my body, it had gone and left me feeling strangely tranquil as I stood up to see that I was no longer trapped in the shadows but instead standing in the sky of a very familiar world.

Although this time it was amid the chaos of not only a Grimm invasion, a White Fang attack, and Robots Gone Wild.

“Of course, it would be during the worst calamity in the series, heaven forbid it would be **before** events kicked off!” As I looked down at the havoc unfolding below me, I knew damn well where each member of the team was and just what kind of trouble they were facing. “I swear if you’re trying to piss me off more as some kind of ass backwards way of motivating me, it’s not necessary.”

“ _Oh, I’m well aware of your current emotional state little fella, I just wanted to test how motivated you are towards this whole payback thing. After all, if you were to help them win the day and prevent loss of life then you would be very much a liar..and I so despise liars.”_ The shadowy mass that had gifted me power over the elements now stood next to me as a washed-out version of my first “Son”.

He was my idea of what a Sorceress Knight could be: a Phoenixian boy whose relationship with his father bordered on blood feud proportions, his own mother committed suicide just so she didn’t have to witness the bloody outcome. However, this knight-to-be would find peace living alongside a novice Sorceress named Rose and, after a lot of messed up and convoluted plot B.S. involving both sides parents, they eventually end up with a daughter named Aska and bring down the knight’s tyrant of a father, ensuring the stereotypical happy ending.

“This coming from the guy who looks like the nexus of what was the worst decade and a half of my life, forget what I said earlier about not pissing me off because now we’re past PISSED!”

With an angry huff, I used the air around me to propel myself towards the nearest airship, even as a cocksure Roman Torchwick was no doubt monologuing about how he was going to lie, cheat, steal, and survive- Oh, never mind..Griffon food again.

Well, I did mention that I wasn’t here to set things right now did I?


	2. A poison called Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outlaw's rampage begins with everyone else's favorite Red Hood

“This has got to be what Superman felt when he first flew, because this is fucking exhilarating!” I would continue my flight across the skies of Remnant, occasionally flexing my new elemental muscles by tearing through the surrounding Grimm with everything from blades of ice to stone covered fists, and it was fucking glorious! “Maybe when I get through here I can see just how long it takes me to circle this dump, or at the very least see how far I can hock a loogie with a little wind-assistance.”

I catch the airship exploding out of the corner of my eye, no doubt my now second favorite Red Hood had taken care of that Torchwick devouring Grimm and was no doubt shooting her way down to the ground, or as LOGIC would dictate-was only shooting to the point where she could cut into the wing of a Nevermore and ride its dying corpse safely down to the ground.

Oh well, might as well be a good sky neighbor and introduce my dumb ass.

“Hi Ruby!!!!” I would wave my arms like a maniac as I suddenly flew up in front of her, putting on my best GIR from _Invader Zim_ impression. Unfortunately, all I would receive for my efforts was a startled yelp, followed by a plummeting Rose. “Oh crap, nonononono!!!” I would plummet down after her, making damn sure to catch her in my arms before going after her weapon.

Because that’s her thing, she’s a weapon freak.

Now do you get why Jason Todd stands above her? He’s a badass, she’s still adorable at this point.

“Wh-who are you, are we flying? How the heck are we flying???” I could feel her clinging to me tighter than a wrestling sleeper hold and while at any other I might have gotten some sort of thrill off it, but yeah still got a scythe to grab. “Oh no, Crescent Rose! I lost it-Oof! H-Hey, watch where you’re touching!”

Now, I know what you’re thinking, and no, I didn’t cop I feel-I slung her over my shoulder like a damn sack of potatoes, so I had an arm free to grab her overgrown gardening tool!

Sheesh, I’m not into that sort of thing.

“Got it!” Grasping onto the scythe with my free hand, I immediately realized why Jaune had such a hard time lifting it in _Chibi_ …

Comedic effect. Look, I may not be the guy’s biggest supporter anymore but even I can tell he tries harder than most people give him credit for. Which makes what’s gonna happen to him later on a real fucking shame.

“Hang on a sec Rubes, this landing’s gonna be a tad tricky!” I could see Beacon Academy below me and spared a small sigh of relief as the rampant machines had fallen silent, the airship’s destruction having stopped the virus causing the havoc. “Bloody weak hack job there Watts, I know a few sociopathic hackers who could do better.” Rolling my eyes in exasperation as my feet made contact with the ground of the once-prestigious Academy, I pretended to stumble as I gave the silver-eyed Huntress the old heave-ho into some bushes. “Oops.”

“Owww, you really weren’t kidding about that rough landing, were you?” Ruby would slowly crawl her way out of the bushes and I had to hold back the laughter as she brushed the leaves and gunk out of her hair. “But I gotta say, it wasn’t half-bad. I just wish I could actually enjoy it.” The tears glistening in her eyes would’ve caused the old me to lose my nerve, I would’ve bent my knee and offered to help win the day just to see her smile again.

But that was the old me, the guy who had found hope in this world’s story. And unfortunately, I had to drag that version of myself out back behind the barn and shoot him just to ensure that hope would never be felt again.

“Yeah, it looks pretty bad right now doesn’t it?” I spin Crescent Rose as best I can, almost would’ve dropped the damn thing if I hadn’t generated a small breeze to push it back into my hand. I’m starting to get why characters like Aang and Korra learned this one element at a time, the power of the elements themselves are a great force that need to be handled gently and with care. “I guess you’ll be needing this little baby back to do what you can right?” I keep my expression as placid as possible as I hold out Crescent Rose to its rightful owner, all the while some part of me cried out against what was to come. That was the annoying part of having a conscience, it doesn’t quite know when to shut the fuck up when you’re performing a necessary evil.

“Ya know, we could use all the help we can get out there. I’m sure Professor Ozpin would be able to give you some kind of a reward if that’s what you’re after.” This time the tears would flow freely, her eyes desperately searching for something that would motivate me to fight alongside her in this Battle for Beacon. “Please, I’ve already lost one friend tonight and I don’t wanna lose anymore. I’ll do anything you want, just please help us!”

I can’t say anything at this point, it was heartbreaking to see someone who believed so much in the justice that came with heroes slaying monsters being reduced to begging a schlub like me for help.

Like I said, it would’ve be just the thing to pushed me over the finish line if I were that special kind of sick. So instead, I just placed her weapon back into her waiting hand and gave her warmest hug I could muster.

“I know things may seem cruel now Ruby, and the fact that the world around you is going to Hell while you’re struggling with the loss of a friend is probably causing you to feel that there’s no hope left.” It was a struggle to keep my voice calm and that annoying twitch was making me think about just how long I should keep this stupid speech going, obviously before the case of mush-mouth kicks in but still. “But that’s the thing about hope, it shines brightly in your darkest hour and gives you the strength to stand when you want to fall, to fight back when everything looks hopeless.” I stop my mundane little speech, not knowing what more comfort I could the girl who had reignited my own spark of hope at the point where I spent my days staring down at the bottom of an empty bottle of _Jack Daniels_ and contemplating suicide.

“And that’s why we need to work together, we can inspire hope in those who are still fighting against the Grimm! We can still win this battle, and make sure that my friend-and everyone else can rest easy once this is done.”

There it is again, that damn smile.

The same smile that greeted me every morning after shutting off my damn cell phone alarm, gave me the strength to get up despite a bad back, and drag my ass to an assembly job I absolutely loathed.

It gave me hope, and as I looked around the area we now stood in and noticed the stone floor around us..I knew what needed to be done, and held her tighter.

It was the least I could do to muffle her screams of agony as I melded the concrete of the ground beneath her feet into her bones, once again _The Green Scorpion_ proved vital as his #3 Geomancer had a sadistic way of torturing folks.

“That’s the problem with hope Ruby, sometimes people **need** to stay down when the enemy proves to be stronger than they are!” The muffled screams continued, although thanks to our shared proximity she wasn’t exactly in a position to try and strike me. “I can’t even begin to imagine what kind of agony you’re feeling right now sweetheart, of course I suppose having concrete stabbed and fused into your bones hurts like a bitch.”

I felt a sharp pinch on my abdomen as the silver-eyed warrior to-be was no dough resorting to biting, as a desperate animal would when it fears for its own safety. So I drove a few more spikes into both legs, doing my best to smother the screams even as I looked around for any sign of her fellow Huntsman.

“When you give hope to someone with my kind of mindset: Someone who was used to feeling nothing but sadness and agony, when you give us ANY kind of hope, it either burns us like a vampire in sunlight or we become addicted to it like a junkie to meth!”

I feel the anger starting to bubble up in the pit of my chest as I recall the adulation and joy I felt every time Ruby and her team succeeded at something: surviving the initiation test, their many victories against the White Fang, every fight they had endured in the tournament before it was derailed, as well as the successes that had yet to come.

“I placed all my bets on you and your friends, you made me believe whenever I had lost EVERYTHING!” I stepped back to look into the eyes of the crimsonette-haired Huntress and proceeded to slap those adorable cheeks as hard as I could, if this were a Lantern comic then that red ring would be flying down to drag my ass into the Red Lantern Corps before I could get to a baker’s dozen of slaps. “Imagine my surprise when those magic eyes turn out to be some freakin’ Deus ex Machina asspull! You’d honestly think I’d be amazed and overjoyed at what I’ve been told, but do you know what my first thought was? Do ya Rubes?!”

The red-hooded girl would simply look at me with tear-stained eyes, her scythe hitting the floor as if she had either lost the strength or the motivation to hold onto it. Those adorable cheeks of hers were now bright red and showing bits of a palm print where I had worked to keep my pimp-hand strong.

“Wh-why...?” With that one final word, the Huntress who wanted to be a hero would finally pass out, her head drooping to the side as the spikes were the only things keeping her standing.

“I’ll tell you why: Because you were the first one in a long time to awaken the creative monster that I thought I put to sleep. I was doing my best to do the right thing and be responsible, work a 9-to-5, maybe even find a modest looking SOMEONE and settle down.” I focus my rage toward removing the spikes from her bones, doing my best to ignore the metallic stink of blood even as it seeped into my nostrils. “But then I met you, and you got the old boy stirring again. Made me think that I could write my way to happiness, that once I got myself popular enough and made enough money than maybe, MAYBE I could feel whole like a real boy!”

I catch her as she slumps forward against me, unconscious but alive.

“ _Well, you’ve definitely altered history at this point. Now that she’s unconscious there’ll be no silver-eyed explosion to stop the Dragon, Cinder will run wild with her full Maiden Power, the Grimm will overrun Vale.”_ My dark benefactor would cackle with glee as the both of us connected the dots, Salem would no doubt have Cinder get whatever relic was situated in Beacon. If it was even **in** Beacon, I’d heard many a theory that Ozpin’s Cane was the real key.

“ _I daresay you’ve accomplished your goal in one beating, now all you need to do is chuck the brat over the side and we can conclude our business.”_ The Shadow would prepare to reach out and reclaim what it had gifted me, just like any typical Deal with the Devil it had given me what I wanted and was now looking to get its end of the bargain.

“Yeah, might wanna hold your horses there Shadow. I wasn’t looking to give Remnant a Bad End, I wanted to get my revenge for being given hope. And I know that something like this won’t be enough to break Ruby’s spirit, she’s seen her friends die, her sister wallow in despair, her team disbanded, and her school overrun and she’s still moving forward.” I could feel a lump of grief in my throat as I echoed one of my Master’s famous sayings, he would no doubt be ashamed of my actions if he could witness them from on high.

“ _All the more reason to kill the bitch! She can move forward into the goddamn afterlife!”_

I could feel his impatience towards my actions, in his mind I had altered things just enough to consider my vengeance reaped. Remnant had lost its silver-eyed savior, things could only go downhill from there.

Right?

“This game has only just begun, and there’s still a few more people on my “List” that need punishment.” I would pick up Crescent Rose and give it the once over, casually tossing it overboard with a snort before looking down at the unconscious speedster and freezing her in an ornate coffin of ice. “Speaking of punishment, I think it’s time I paid a certain runaway kitten a visit.”

It was my turn to laugh as I literally bolted toward the area where the most heartbreaking moment of my Volume 3 experience occurred.  


	3. Chipping the White Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake's quarrel is interrupted by a half-baked idiot

To say Blake was in a bad way by the time I got to wear she was fighting Adam is an overstatement, they were still very much in the arguing portion of the fight and that’s not accounting for all the cuts to other scenes that happened during Chapter 11.

Now; as a person who’s been driven to anti-Blakeism starting with Uber preachy Blake in Volume 2, a part of me is very tempted to just let the Canon play out and let Taurus stab that pussy with his sword dick.

Unfortunately, Canon also means a certain Blondie loses her arm and let’s just say that I’m **beyond** fed up with the missing arm jokes and- Holy shit this place is on fire.

I can use that.

“Now as much as I love a good lover’s quarrel, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to cut in here. Mostly because you’re boring me!” I would make my way into view of the battling duo, hoping I could at least make a smart allecky entrance but seeing how they were still fighting one another, that plan’s out the goddamn window. “For fuck’s sake.”

I decided to channel the flames burning around them into literal flaming lions and decided to sic ‘em on the duo, if I couldn’t hurt Blake directly, then I’ll get ‘er done indirectly!

“Are you seeing the same thing I am?” Adam would ask this as he and Blake worked to fight off my creations, not that pyro lions can actually be killed. Only cut into smaller, more obnoxious pyro kittens. “I’m guessing one of your little friends is behind this little stunt?”

If Blake had noticed me then she was playing dumb, instead working her way towards the nearest exit while fighting off the kittens. Not that I’m surprised she’d be bailing on Adam while he’s doing the heavy lifting.

Wait, did I just sympathize with Adam fucking Taurus? The fuck’s wrong with me?!

“Yeah, no, you’re not gonna get outta this one. You and your Yandere boyfriend over there have a lot to answer for, oh by the way- the White Fang is a terrible name for a militia group.” This time I would get their attention, although judging by just how still Blakey was standing there was little doubt that this was a fake. “So glad that I now have your undivided attention, or do I?” It was just nagging at me not knowing if this was the real Blake or not, so I moved at the speed of lightning to commandeer Taurus’s sword and ramming through kitty’s ankle and into the floor.

Imagine my surprise when I heard her screams of pain as she looked down to see a sword being run through her, at least it wasn’t in the abdomen!

“That’s quite a nifty Semblance for a human, too bad you forgot that I’m still here.” The bull Faunus would level his shotgun/sheath at me before pulling the trigger, not bothering with the cliché intimidation tactic of shooting the floor. “Now that the human trash is taken out, maybe we can get back to our earlier conversation.”

So, here’s the thing about the speed of lightning, it’s stupidly fast. I’ll let Rapey McGee have his little villain monologue moment, as for me I’m gonna ice his boys. So, I take a few minutes to pull a Flash and start killing off any and every White Fang trooper I find, nothing too gory but I find no sign of that Perry fella.

I want his head as a trophy.

By the time I make it back, Adam is barely launching into the whole “This could’ve been our moment” portion of his speech so I take a minute to breathe, gather my energy, and look around for any sign of blonde hair.

I took Ruby out early and altered the plot, which means everything I’ve watched up this point is rendered moot in terms of the giant Grimm Dragon that was flying overhead by now. God forbid I would have to witness Yang getting hurt again.

“I see you villains are still as mouthy as ever, allow me to remedy that!” Adam would look up in time to see my stone covered fist connect with his jaw, and man did I enjoy watching those pearly whites fly out of his mouth before hitting him with a stone right and sending him to the ground. “To quote Ghira Belladonna: I really don’t like you!” I placed my hands together and started raining down blows upon Adam’s face, not caring that he hadn’t put up too much a fight after the first few shots.

“Stop! Stop it! You’ve done enough!!!” Blake’s shouting only motivated me to keep punching until my fists were covered in red, by then my anger towards the bull had dulled to an annoying ache. “How were you able to do any of that, there’s no Semblance that gives anybody the powers you have.” Her yellow eyes would glisten with tears even as they burned with the raging fires of hatred, if anything I was probably proving the Yandere’s point with my actions.

“You’ve got me there kitten, what I have..is not a Semblance.” I sigh as I get to my feet and dispel my Hands of Stone, turning to face the member of Team RWBY that I despised most. “Unlike you, whose power manifested in your younger days. My power comes from a slightly Faustian bargain, but in exchange..I get power over the elements, to use as I see-“ I stop myself; I should know better than to waste time with a goddamn monologue, I know Blake’s abilities and how she’d go about using them in a situation like this.

“So, you sold your soul, to get back at the White Fang? Do you really hate the Faunus so much?” There she goes again, thinking that she knows the situation but not how to fix it. Oobleck managed to trip her up with a single question of “Why”, I’ve never been one for eloquence in my life, my tastes are more suited to snarky comebacks and half-assed CM Punk-style pipebombs. “And how in the world do you know my father, did you hurt him?!”

It was a fair question. from the moment I showed up in Remnant my goal was to rain down violence and just basically make Team RWBY pay for making me feel hope, joy, and maybe just seeing a bit of light in the messed-up reality that I originally came from.

“You wanna know how I know your old man? How I was able to glean what little I could on that limp-dicked Yandere behind me?!” I summon what’s left of the fire around us into the form of bats and send them at her once more, I’m still not entirely convinced that the real Blake Belladonna is in front of me and even as she cries out in pain and her skin starts to redden and blister I still have my doubts. “It’s because where I come from, these events are all fiction. A story, made up from the minds of men who are probably more educated then my lazy ass could hope to be.” I gently run my hand along her cheek, ignoring the complete look of disdain that the feline Faunus was now giving me, no doubt what I was telling her now seemed like a fevered dream. “And this fiction caused me to believe in a future that I know is unattainable, to seek a happiness that just isn’t going to be there. But that’s enough about me Blake, I’ve got quite the list of things to do around here and I can’t afford to waste any more time.”

Again, I can recall more from _The Green Scorpion_ , more proof that not only did I not have kind of life prior to meeting Shadow and gaining power, I watch the same things way too much. Although in my defense, the guy has a voice that tends to lull me into a secure and comforting sleep that not even pain medication can give me.

“Just tell me one thing: Even if our world is just a story where you live, do you really think that hurting all of us will make you feel any better? It will all still be there by the time you go home; our story will continue even after this battle is over.” For once I couldn’t read the expression on the raven-haired woman’s face, it seemed like a weird mix between sympathy and pity. The latter I could easily understand, if I were to run into someone with my abilities and my story then a small part of me may have pitied this person. “And as for you, you’ll be rotting away in some barren torture chamber in Hell. So you enjoy your little tantrum, because at the end of the day my friends will find a way to stop you-“

I had had enough of her sermon, what right does a habitual runaway have to tell me how to live? When I’ve worked myself to the point of mentally burning myself out and physical sickness to a goal I had no love for, while she got to dance and go on adventures, and have the time and luxury to find out who she was as an individual.

“Your friends have enough problems on their plate thanks to the Grimm, and your ex, and Ironwood’s bullheadedness. As a matter of fact, by the time anyone notices that you haven’t come back..I’ll have cut a swath of blood and fire through this place, it’ll make an early Christmas gift to your **real** enemy.” I stared at the empty hole in the building where Yang was sure to run by, my hand outstretched and forming a bubble full of water around her head. Blake would either be forced to hold her breath to the point of passing out and drowning, or she would pull a _Mortal Kombat_ and consume water to the point that her body exploded in a shower of gore. “But you can take solace in the fact that your team won’t be driven to extinction, I plan to keep one of you alive for my personal amusement. I am an Outlaw, and like any good Outlaw I intend to ride through the worlds having fun, sewing chaos, and getting payback until I finally work up the nerve to kill myself.”

I look over and see that the feline was now passed out, the bubble of water staying perfectly in place despite the lack of exploding and gore. Maybe Rain forced the water down their throat prior to the bloody finish

“ _Rest in peace child, may the angels sing thee to thy rest.”_ Shadow would appear beside me once more, his head bowed in reverence to the fallen Faunus before turning to face me. “ _She’s right you know, killing them won’t change the events back home. Lancaster will still be steadily built up, the Belladonna’s are still in danger, the fight scenes will be cut to Hell”_

“Is there a point to this, or are you just trying to annoy me again?” I dispel the bubble and give her the funeral pyre she has no right to, as much as I loathed her right up to the end of it all, she fought with honor and deserved no less in death. “Well..?”

“ _Watch it smartass, I just came here to inform you that the sister has found your little ice monument and is setting your little prize free.”_

Of course Yang would prove to be a wrench in my operation, she was a damn free spirit who did what she wanted, whenever she wanted, if Ruby was the spark that lit my fire to create then her sister was the gasoline that made it burn hotter.

Not to mention there was SOOO much _RWBY_ porn involving her, maybe it was a good thing she was a fictional character or else I’d be sitting in a cell for unsavory deeds.

“Well shit, I was really hoping to avoid having to face her.” I would take a moment to pause and smack myself a few times in an effort to keep myself in a cold and focused state. Yang losing her arm was a terrible blow to me, not just because of the sheer agony of the scene as well as its depressing aftermath in Volume 4, but because of the utter helplessness I felt as I watched the blonde brawler lose her shit and charge Adam Taurus in a blind rage only to lose her arm.

“God help me, I really wanted to save her back then. Now that I have this power and I’ve managed to do that, she now stands in the way of my grand plan.” I could feel the force of the elements surging through me in response to my emotions, I can hear my own strangled cries of agony as the canon happening plays out in my head on a loop. “Perhaps it’s because I’ve managed to stop the monster that hurt my beauty in the first place, that fate has now forced **me** into taking on his role instead. “I suppose this is what I get for trying to be a power mad lunatic.”

* * * * *

Yang Xiao Long still couldn’t believe just how terrible their situation had become, it was bad enough that everyone had blamed her for injuring Mercury back in the finals of the Vytal Festival, but now somebody had allowed Grimm to rampage inside their second home.

“Oh Ruby, I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here to help you.” The blonde would survey the damage to her sister’s legs, wincing at the bloody gashes and other various bruises to the crimsonette’s face. Someone had worked her darling baby sister over like a practice dummy, and heaven help whoever was behind it all. “It’s a big sister’s job to look after their younger sibling, but I just wasn’t quick enough to help you!” The brawler would sob as she held the unconscious reaper close to her heart, she would have little time to wallow in her despair as the sound of footsteps filled the night air.

“Put the Red Hood down and nobody has to get hurt, it’s bad enough that you had to go ruining my ice coffin after I put so much detail into it.” Yang could feel her blood boil as she calmly set her wounded sibling down and armed Ember Celica for battle, standing up and charging headfirst into battle.


	4. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outlaw and Yang Xiao Long go head-to-head, one man's foolish admiration goes up against the woman's blazing pride and something's got to give.

I knew Yang Xiao Long was strong like bull, that’s part of the myriad of reasons I wanted to avoid fighting her.

But as the first punch landed on my jaw and caused my stupid ass to go flying, I realized just how dangerous this battle was gonna be as I fought to correct myself.

“Ruby was the easy one, just keep things a little honest and slowly win her over before wrecking her legs. And Blake is just another kitten, just fucking drown the bitch!” I began speeding my way back through Beacon, slaughtering the few Grimm that were proving to be a hindrance to the already exhausted students who then looked up at me with wide-eyed, stupefied looks. “Be killing you all soon dearies!” I let out a banshee laugh as I steal the still-defenseless Ruby Rose from the loving and protective grip of her big-titted sister, who retaliated by firing shots from her Ember Celica as I once again entomb her in ice and looked down at the golden-maned Huntress.

“God she’s beautiful, everything I could possibly want in a person: Self- confident, self-assured, never afraid to go into a new situation.” I slowly float my way back down towards the irritable blonde, my jaw still throbbing from the earlier blow as I try not to lose my nerve and let myself become shy and embarrassed around her. “Why do you insist on standing in my way Yang, don’t you understand that Beacon is doomed?”

She wouldn’t answer me right away, instead leading in with a barrage of punches and kicks that I could barely keep up with. Yang was a well-trained martial artist who’s had years to hone her technique and become a living lethal weapon, unlike Steve Blackman.

“Doomed? My, aren’t we being a bit overdramatic here.” Another blow to the stomach and I’m suddenly grateful that I didn’t eat before this fight occurred as I spit up and dropped to my knees in agony. “You really don’t get just how resilient me, and my friends are do you, we’ve survived battles with the Grimm for a lot longer than you’ve been here at Beacon. We overcame the White Fang was nobody was even taking them as a serious threat! So, excuse me if I’m just a little skeptical of what you’re telling me!” She would go to punch me in the jaw and flatten me out like a pancake and send me back down to the ground, imaginary bells going off in my head that only makes the pounding head pain so much worse.

For a little bit, the world was a spinning, whirling mess to the point where I expected a newspaper with some nonsense headline to come and smack me in the goddamn face. This fight wasn’t expected to be a cakewalk, and I knew that I was more than likely to be the slab of meat to Yang’s _Rocky Balboa,_ but the heroic spiel was something that caught me out of left field.

“ _When are you going to stop holding back, I know what kind of Semblance she has but even with the increase in strength she can’t withstand concrete fused to her bones!”_ To have Shadow of all people lecturing me about the merits of holding back in combat was a joke, his full power was literally burning himself out with power before being resurrected as an obnoxious six-year old. It was a bad gimmick that lead to a lousy affair storyline, I don’t regret much in old storylines, but I really regret that shit. “ _You’re still thinking of her as spank bank material, aren’t you? Fine, you can rape the bimbo once this is all said and done! At least then you’ll finally be something resembling a man!”_

Virgin jokes, how original.

But it’s not like he wasn’t wrong; I really was trying my best to play on Yang’s battlefield, a bruised ego was an easier thing to mend that what Adam had done to her. Even to the very moment where Shadow had come to me and offered me the elements she was doing her best to keep things together, anytime after she threw a punch the tremors would kick in and give her pause.

But that was the Canon Yang, this Yang had been spared her grievous trauma due to my own interference in beating Adam to death, but the only one feeling any kind of joy from that happening was me. I was doing everything for a girl who knew nothing about me aside from the fact that I wrecked her sweet little sister’s legs.

“God dammit I’m fucking stupid!” I could feel something slipping from the inside of my soul as I stood up on my feet, the forces of the elements surging through my body and causing it to become less of the do-nothing bum that I used to be and shaping me into someone who mattered to the world.

“I am so tired of your ungrateful ass!!!” I looked up to see Yang battering away at my ice coffin, only fueling the indignation that I was now feeling, bolting up to her and grabbing her golden locks and smashing that pretty face of hers into the coffin before tossing the blonde back down. “I try everything to be the right kind of person for everybody! Reliable friend, smart-aleck partner in crime, the trusting boyfriend, and what does it get me from spoiled sows like you?!” I start shooting shrapnel made of concrete from my palms and rolling my eyes as she dodges and uses her gauntlets to boost-run and smack me again, so I vaulted into the air with a burst of wind and freeze the ground beneath her feet and not even snickering as she fell on her perfectly toned ass.

“Why the fuck are you yelling at me?! I don’t have any idea who you are aside from a psychopath who’s tearing up our school!” She would look up at me with those blazing red eyes, eyes fueled by anger, pain, and a need to get answers from someone who had long since left her behind. “You ever think that the reason that girls won’t acknowledge you is **because** of these fucking tantrums of yours?” More shots would be fired from her weapon, only this time I would pull a Rubicante and absorb the incendiary rounds as I watched her from on high.

“You say you keep doing everything to get them to acknowledge you and it gets you nothing, that’s probably a good sign that she doesn’t think of you in that way. So, instead of constantly trying to fling yourself through an impassible wall, you should find someone who would like you for who you are and make them feel like the luckiest girl in the world.” I would float down slowly, somewhat intrigued by the words that were coming out of her mouth. “It isn’t going to happen right away, and you may even get hurt a few times here and there, but eventually you’re going to find that special someone who’ll make you feel like a hero.”

At this point I had connected with the ground and feeling somewhat remorseful, I really had wasted a good chunk of my life chasing the unattainable. Whether it came to women, life goals, and other associated messes.

“You’re right, I screwed up. Instead of going berserk and unleashing my rage upon others over being ignored, I should have looked inward at who I really am and found someone who could better myself.” I let the rage I’m feeling go from a raging inferno to a simmering heat, it was still there but at least now I’m beginning to see that maybe there’s a better way to go about this then smashey-smashey. “Thank you,Yang, I think I can finally move on from being this horrible monster to a well-mannered and productive member of society!” I put on a nice, happy grin as I make my way over to the somewhat surprised blonde, my hands staying behind my back as I take note of the smoldering chaos around us.

“Well. Uhhh, whaddaya say we start over on the right foot then?” She would give a grin of her own as the yellow-maned Huntress matched my pace, both of keeping our gazes upon one another as a walk slowly morphed into a run as her red eyes flashed with malice. “Let’s meet in the middle with a nice..friendly..HANDSHAKE!!!” Her gauntlet-covered hand would collide with my magma covered one with a resounding **_Boom!_**

“So, you didn’t buy that for one second, did you Sugar Tits?” The ground would tremble more as we both put a little more oomph behind our blows although, she wasn’t exactly in the mood to crack jokes judging by how vividly her hair was glowing. “You know, you’re cute when you’re infuriatingly angry!!!”

The battle would start up right back up in earnest, the both of us raining down shots like insane beasts. But unlike the last time where her technique was powerful but still stemming from a well-trained technique, this was a rage fueled flurry of punches and kicks that I shouldn’t have been able to handle.

And yeah, by all rights I should be a slurry of blood and guts right now.

“But that was the old “me”, the horny little fucktard who wanted not **just** your approval but also those milk udders around MY COCK!” I would smash her aside with a burst of wind before vaulting up into the air and slinging bolts of lightning at the still-recovering woman, but she would simply use the kick from her gauntlets firing to ascend to my altitude and sending me back into the ruined building where Blake was still pinned to the floor. “I swear to God, she’s gonna make me wanna break her fucking face if she keeps bullshitting me like this!” I would leap back into the fray with a stream of icicles behind me as I burst through the wall and shower her with the frozen projectiles, watching as she rolled out of the way and bulleted toward me once again.

“Why did you attack Ruby, she’s never done anything wrong. All she ever wanted was to be a hero like the ones in storybooks!” The blonde would continue to fire off shots as I dodged the blows and channeled my inner-Barbiccia by surrounding myself with a fierce wind and laughing as her shots bounced off harmlessly. “What the fuck is so funny?!”

I would sigh as I looked out at her from my wind shield, taking a step forward and seeing her tense up in anticipation of another strike. “You’re hilarious, playing the good protective older sibling to a girl who is exponentially stronger then you could ever **hope** to be without various fan head-canon’s where RWBY gets Maiden powers.” I enjoy seeing her expression change from one of fury and rage to one of confusion before shaking her head and refocusing herself. “Not to mention that you’ve spent years of your life chasing after a woman whose never really wanted you in the first place, after all, the only time Raven ever bothered to lift a goddamn pinky for you was to keep the Ice Cream Queen from giving you a third fuck hold via her sword.”

“H-how do you know ANY of this, I would’ve remembered a temperamental asshole like you aboard the train with us! That bitch wouldn’t have been able to win if-“ I cut off her little tirade by slinging a bolt of lightning at her feet, watching Yang rush forward to try and power through my wind shield and end up being bounced back like a fucking pinball. Another great idea courtesy of _The Green Scorpion_ and his #1 ranked aeromancer, have I mentioned how much I fucking love that guy lately?

“It’s like I told your wannabe hero of a sister: Where I come from, all of this is nothing but a goddamn story so believe when I tell you that baby…none of you stand a fucking chance against the people leading this charge!” I would dispel the wind field and strengthen my magma fists to the point where the cracks glowed red with stored up molten fury, the blonde’s continued persistence was beginning to prove annoying more than anything. “And as for your place in all of this, whenever you’re not being given the clichéd backstory of “child abandoned by parent” you’re nothing more than a glorified bukkake waiting to happen! Spank bank fodder and nothing else!” This would cause Yang to roar in defiance and charge at me once again, eyes blazing red with the vague brimming of tears.

It’s a scene that’s caused me to cry out in anguish every time I was made to sit through it, and it’s with a cruel sense of irony that I know exactly how to counter it.

Shifting one of my magma hands to a high-pressure water blade, I quickly sever the arm of the very Huntress I had spent a solid three years romanticizing as my ideal woman and while she cried out in pain on the outside, I was crumbling within.

“You made me do this, if you’re going to curse anyone as you die than blame yourself.” I would turn to see Yang doing her best to staunch the bleeding with her remaining arm while trying to fight through the no-doubt horrible pain she was experiencing at that point. “I should just slit your throat and be done with it, but since you so wonderfully tried to bring up how resilient your “Team” is, then you at least should know just how great that plan went.” I would grab those beautiful golden locks and start dragging the still screaming Yang back into the ruined building where her partner lay dead, if words wouldn’t prove enough to convince her just how hopeless things would turn out to be than this would have to do.

“Why the hell won’t you let me die? You’ve already won, just finish me off!” Yang’s incessant babbling made me want to smash her fucking face into the nearest wall, but it would all stop as soon as I dragged her upright and forced her face to face with Blake’s lifeless corpse. “B-Blake? But wh-why? How?” I let loose my grip upon her hair and allowed her a brief moment of grief as I conjured up a sword of ice, waiting until she had enveloped Blake in an awkward looking one-armed hug before running her through and putting an end to her torment.

“ _All that showboating, and you still allow her the gift of being able to die alongside her beloved partner, you’re too soft for this line of work boy!”_

I ignored the grating voice of my so-called benefactor and instead focused on the beautiful blonde locks before my eyes, I truly had become no better than the man who had robbed her of her vibrance in the Canon world.

No, I had become something far worse.


	5. To Take Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exchange of ideological differences between deity and psycho.  
> Murdering anyone who isn't Weiss.  
> And a new Maiden rises

Time seemed to fly by as I slumped to the ground, my eyes never leaving the mane of gold hair in front of me.

God, I loved that hair.

Almost as much as I had loved the girl attached to it, sure it was a sad almost-Otaku kind of love that the internet spawned memes off of, and the word “Waifu” could occasionally get thrown into that mix.

Except that Otaku’s have a rule that keeps them from fapping to their Waifu’s, something about purity or some such nonsense.

I had no such issue.

“ _How long are you going to kneel and weep over this stupid cow, she deserved everything she got after deciding to stand in your way.”_ Shadow would drag me back to a standing position and force me to stare into his monochrome-colored eyes, it was a cold reminder that this “thing”, this supposed “deity” that gifted me control over the most primal of forces, with the only limit seeming to be my own damned imagination- was wearing a shell composed of what I used to view as a fucking hero. “ _This is what you wanted isn’t it, to make them pay for igniting that annoying blue light called hope!?”_

Fucking clown, now he’s throwing Lantern references back at me. Looking down at me like how a king sitting on his throne would look down at a peasant simply begging for mercy, even as the executioner was readying his axe for the big swing.

“Do you know the difference between a king and a horse, and I don’t just mean the superficial crap like one has two legs and the other has four. A drooling two-year old could easily discern that crap.” I would place my hand on the cheap facsimile’s shoulder and flash a knowing smile, the dark hero glaring at me in annoyance. “It’s instinct you twit, the need to grow through battle and slaughter, you who try and presume to rule over me through mind games and insults has no right to give me any kind of order about how to feel!”

I would leap away from the black tendrils looking to ensnare me, no doubt in an attempt to strip me of my gifts and reduce me back to my sad, former self.

The man who had no future, no friends, no drive to fucking fight!

“ _Pathetic! Even with the gifts I bestow upon you, you’re still prone to the immature decisions of a child!”_ My benefactor-turned-enemy would cackle as he produced a shadowy version of the Gunblade Lionheart from _Final Fantasy VIII,_ it was as if he insisted on mocking me with fighting me with the visage of my first-born to the bitter end. “ _I suppose there are others I can go to with this deal, maybe they’ll do mundane things like build a harem for old Jauney-boy, or just make Yang do obscene things just for shits and giggles.”_ My false child would cackle once more before charging forward as I quickly formed another Kori Blade made of ice and did my best to parry his attack, hardening my body with stone even as he kicked me through the window of Beacon’s library and into the waiting path of the LAST person I wanted to see at the moment.

“W-what the heck are you doing dolt!”

It would be Weiss, ironically it would be around this volume that I went from wanting to pull a Wayne Brady and choke the bitch to seeing the beginnings of her growth into a truly likable person.

“God Dammit Ice Queen, I **don’t** have time for your stupid catchphrases-“ I would turn to see not just my favorite Snow Angel, but also the rest of the crew who had been battling the Atlas machines all looking at me with their weapons leveled at me “Well, I did say that I would be killing you guys after all.”

* * * * *

Pyrrha Nikos couldn’t help but feel uneasy as she stared at the unconscious Fall Maiden, now that Beacon was under attack there was little to no time for apprehension in the matter as Headmaster Ozpin was readying the Aura transfer machine.

Soon, her life would cease to be her own and her soul would be entwined with that of a woman she knew only be reputation and the words of those she thought to be just instructors.

And what about her own goals?

A happy life as an accomplished Huntress with her team by her side, including a certain fair-haired knight that she had grown quite fond of.

“Professor, just what on earth is this place?” She could hear the panic in the young man’s voice and it hurt her soul at not being able to spare any time to comfort and inform him of what’s going on. “Who was that woman on the loud speaker, why is she attacking us?!” The blue-eyed Huntsman couldn’t help but worry for the remainder of his team, with the Grimm rampaging through Beacon at that very moment, not to mention whatever- or whoever else was leading the charge.

“Mister Arc, I understand you have many a question but this is neither the time nor the place to discuss these matters.”

Pyrrha would watch on in pained silence as she prepped the Transfer Machine as she looked up to see the soon-to-be former Fall Maiden slowly coming to, the look on the scarred woman’s face was one of curiosity at the sensation of rumbling from the battle above.

“ _I’m so sorry Jaune, if only there was more time..I could at least try to explain this madness. My new destiny.”_

The red-haired spear maiden couldn’t bear to look back as the two voices began to turn argumentative: Her partner desperately demanding **some** kind of explanation from their obviously beleaguered and overwrought Headmaster, the kind of man who usually saw the world as a chessboard and doing his best to stay one step ahead.

 _“I wonder if you had to deal with this kind of travesty back in your time Miss Amber, did you have any family? Anyone you were forced to leave behind?”_ Pyrrha would sigh as she placed a gentle hand upon the glass covering of her tank, giving a slight gasp of surprise when the woman within gave a pained nod in understanding. “ _Well, at least I won’t be alone when the time comes”_

The sounds of a scroll going off would interrupt the heated conversation going on beside the control panel as the leader of Team JNPR rushed to answer, the sounds of screaming and gunfire would cause the redhead to bolt from the still-groggy Maiden.

“Ren? Ren what’s happening out there, are the White Fang pressing their attack again? What about the Atlas robots?” The blonde-haired knight would gasp in shock as he caught a glimpse of blood as a Huntress from a different school flew by, his stomach contents threatening to come flying back up. “C’mon Ren, say something!”

“I don’t know who he is, or what kingdom he’s affiliated with..but he’s strong, he’s using abilities that no human being could possibly possess without the use of Dust.” The image onscreen would shake in time with Ren’s coughs, but the trio would finally see the assailant for themselves: a stranger in a black cloak was brushing aside Huntsman and Grimm alike with blasts of fire, water, and ice among others. “It’s like he knows our abilities and how we fight..to a point, he’s avoided targeting Nora whenever he uses lightning.”

Before Jaune could ask anymore questions of his teammate, the scroll would hit the ground with a “thud” as the viewpoint changed again to reveal the raven-haired gunner impaled on jagged spires of stone and doing his best to cling to life.

“Ren!!!” Pyrrha would be the one to cry out in shock, Jaune having been forced to turn away and expel his lunch for the day as Ozpin looked on in cold analytical silence. “Professor, is this the same enemy you’ve told me about? The one after the Maiden’s powers?” She needed answers, her friends were no doubt suffering indescribable pain and **still-** still Ozpin played things close to the vest. “Professor Ozpin-!”

The silver-haired man would let out a snarl of frustration as more cries of pain and agony were heard from Jaune’s scroll, the video feed now showing a group of Haven huntresses getting tossed around from inside a twister.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, I was sure I had more time!” Ozpin would quickly start up the transfer machine once more, the cries of fear coming from his students were slowly being reduced to white noise as Amber’s pod moved into the Ready position, his gaze moving back to the grim-faced young man and his uneasy partner as the ticking of the metaphorical clock was now counting down much faster. “Miss Nikos, I need your answer **now.** We’re out of time, with a madman threatening to break down our door.”

“Pyrrha, what is he talking about?” Jaune would gulp as he tried not to focus on the battle happening above them, one of his friends were already dying, another was doing her best to try and stave off the enemy at their door. “We need to get out there and help our friends!” His bravery was a blessing to the spear maiden’s wavering confidence, they had a task that desperately required them to fight at the full extent of their power.

“I’m ready Professor, I’ll become your Fall Maiden.” Pyrrha looked to her partner for support, finding strength as she grasped his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, her frayed nerves being replaced with a feeling of calm and focus. “After all, I do have a wonderful guardian to protect and support me.”

* * * * *

Wait, what the fuck was that?

This is my story goddammit!

“Bastard!!” I stepped back purely on instinct just in time to avoid a very distraught Nora Valkyrie, normally when this type of situation happens in canon, I would be the schmuck rooting for the boisterous redhead with the hammer. “Why are you doing this?! When did we ever do to you?!” Nora would switch to her grenade launcher and fire round after round at my simple ass, only for me to bob, weave, and occasionally deflect a shot here and there.

“Ya know, I’m getting really sick of having to explain that every time someone tries picking a fight with me. When I took out Ruby’s legs she asked why.” Back to the hammer again as Nora tried to knock my block off, this time I would grab the fucking think and start heating it to the point where she released it with an audible yelp and allowing me to impale her with the same concrete spikes I used to maim Ruby. “When I drowned Blake, she said that the rest of you would get her revenge for her. And Yang? Well, I just fucking broke her when she witnessed her drowned kitten.”  

I would spin her hammer with careless abandon as Nora was visibly trying to break free on her entrapments, I’d like to think that she isn’t that stupid..but then again, love was the type of thing that could blind a person to the true despair of a situation.

“I swear, I’ll kill you. If it’s the last thing I ever do, I’ll-!” I wasted very little time in silencing the bitch with a swing of her own hammer, resisting the urge to shout “Fore!” as her head went rolling off into the distance.

“ _Now THAT was a kill! I daresay you’re starting to enjoy this you obnoxious little whelp, just don’t try to pull that fucking “king and horse” crap again and everything will be copasetic.”_

Shadow was sure feeling cocky now that he was seeing me at my most bitter, the thing about that is that I am the walking definition of the phrase “Fake it ‘til you make it” which made what happened next just all the more laughable as my own red tendrils wrapped themselves around him instead.

“ _Grkh! Wh-what the Hell are you doing you impudent little shit, release me at once!”_

I would turn to face the ensnared being, seeing the washed out body of the first “true hero” my despair-fueled mind created in order to cope with the bitter reality that was my sad life, now struggling to break free of his creator.

“Shut the fuck up. You’re right that this isn’t about the instinctual differences between a king and his horse, because when that fucking Hollow of Ichigo’s made that goddamn speech it was a part of how the two were fundamentally different: From the way they used Bankai to something as trivial as their inverted color scheme!” I would ball a fist as the crimson ropes tightened in response to my rage, the shape of my benefactor starting to show small cracks. “I could give less than a damn about fighting a war against Remnant, they’re fucked anyways thanks to half of their main cast being murdered by yours truly! No, what I want is to spend the last remaining year of my life satisfying the various cravings that have been building up since I was eighteen.”

Shadow would laugh uproariously at this, even as his body struggled to keep its shape he would continue to guffaw at my words.

“ _So you mean to tell me-ahahaha..that the reason you kept the girl alive-hehehehe. Was to make her your plaything?!”_ The laughter would continue despite the crushing grip of my crimson tendrils, pieces of his handsome face beginning to fall away as he glared at me with a sadistic grin. “ _Congratulations, you’ve just graduated to full-on weeaboo status! Hehehe, now all you need is one of those body pillows with a picture of sweet little Ruby on it. Maybe one with one of those special holes for when you and the waifu decide to get intimate! HAAAHAHAHAHA!!!”_

Crass to the end, I have to admit that it’s become something of an endearing trait to that son of bitch.

“I’d say that you should learn to get better material once I send you down to Hell, but then again I’ve thought of a much **better** idea of how to deal with you.” I would start recalling the tendrils back to my person, even as Shadow continued to bray like a hyena in-between more stupid Virgin jokes. “You gave me power when I asked, now I’m gonna have fun sharing this gift with others as I ride throughout the worlds as I round me up some new friends and raise a little hell.”

The laughter would finally stop as I felt a strange new force welling up inside of me, it wasn’t so much that I had gotten stronger but rather that I had begun to understand the weight of my abilities.

“This was all meant to happen, but now I can finally give Ruby—and others the keys to enter a brand-new world, one where they can finally take what’s theirs.”

Although I get the feeling this might be a _DC_ idea too…

* * * * *

There was nothing but pain when the transfer first began, as Pyrrha’s screams of agony filled the secret chamber beneath Beacon Academy and even as Jaune did his best to try and remain calm in the face of his partner’s suffering.

“ _Wh-where am I?”_ Amber tried to recall the last events of her life: seeing a helpless little girl on a small dirt road, suddenly being attacked by three individuals and nearly winning the day until she was hit from behind. “ _That woman..she stole my power, not all of it..but enough to be dangerous.”_

The Fall Maiden would notice her new surroundings: a dark room filled with several machines, a pod to her left would reveal quite the horrifying sight as what appeared to be her own body was convulsing visibly as the last of her Aura was stripped away from her.

“ _But if I’m right there, then whose eyes am I looking out of?”_


	6. Dominance in Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outlaw corrupts his Snow Angel

So much blood had been spilled already as I slowly made my way toward the building where I suspected Ozpin’s little secret bunker was, granted I could just **flatten** the place thanks to the power boost I got from absorbing Shadow but this was Ozpin..and he had backups for his backups backup plan.

“You can stop hiding now Snow Angel, any pretense of a sneak attack is just insulting to the both of us-“ I had to step back in order to avoid her flurry of strikes and slashes, the amount of maneuverability that her glyphs gave her was impressive and even with my recent “additions” it still took some doing to avoid anything more then a huge tear in my cloak. “Okay, apparently just because I can sense where you’re coming from doesn’t make it an automatic dodge!” I sighed and turned to face the last remaining member of RWBY whom I hadn’t assaulted..yet. “I’m impressed that you managed to survive the massacre earlier on, then again I was throwing so much shit around that it’s not impossible for you to have gotten carried away by a gust of wind or whatever.”

“I won’t waste time with small talk or petty threats, I only have one question for you: in the entirety of your little murder spree, did you ever happen to run into a Huntress by the name of Ruby Rose?” I would smile a little as I examined the area around us, smatterings of blood and Huntsman carcass would do little to slow down someone of her caliber, and stopping her with concrete daggers was out of the question thanks to her fucking glyphs. “I hardly think running away will do either of us any good here, or do you really think so little of me that I’m not even worth fighting?” Her lovely features would morph into an expression of defiance as I kept silent, slowly forming the ice blade behind my back.

“Quite the opposite my dear. If anything, I have the utmost respect for yourself and little Ruby. Which is why I captured her instead, after all she has a great deal many uses to my future plans.” I felt the chilling weight of the blade’s handle in my hands and continued to formulate a counter strategy to her fighting style as she placed her foot forward, I **really** don’t wanna kill her..but she’s not the type to accept being someone’s underling.

Which left only one option, and while I was disgusted with myself for killing Yang. This is probably gonna be the thing that causes me to start drinking again.

“I’m going to give you one chance Weiss, back off now. Just walk away and I can guarantee your safety when all hell breaks loose!” Her expression would briefly become one of confusion, contemplating the information that had been given to her before readying her stance once more. “Look around you Weiss! Beacon’s gonna burn thanks to the Grimm, and even you managed to avoid them then there’s still ME! And you’ve seen what I did to your friends and the ones from the other schools, you have **zero chance** of even hoping to make me bleed!” The air around us would start chilling as snow began to fall around us, this was no doubt more of my newfound power asserting itself.

“So what, I’ve been up against powerful enemies who’ve wanted to kill me since I arrived here. And besides, you KILLED my friends..the first true family I’ve known! Death would be a godsend compared to living in a world without them!”  

“ _You stupid woman, what you’re forcing me to do is going to make you long for death’s sweet embrace!”_ I forced my emotions into the background as I raised my sword to avoid a barrage of Dust Crystals before firing back with my own ice crystals, feeling her dodge them without must effort before attempting to stab me in the back with her precious Myrtenaster. “ _You haven’t seen the horrors of the world that I have: buildings burning, people killing and dying for their own religious beliefs, you know nothing of the world outside of your gilded cage!”_ I would reach out with ease and grab her by that damned ponytail and slam her to the floor face first before kicking her in the ribs violently, ignoring her cries of pain before feeling myself being flung by a glyph and letting the air around me guide myself back to a kneeling position.

“So..you’re nothing but brute force, I can’t say that I’m at any kind of advantage against you but I’ve been up against brutes like you..and I endured.” She was referring to the chainsaw happy lieutenant in the White Fang, and I suspect that the only reason that the heiress was still standing here was a nice, hefty case of plot convenience on RT’s part. “And once I’m rid of you, I can find Ruby and escape from here and give our friends the honorable burial they deserve!” The tears welling up in her eyes would do little to sway my emotions as I focused on the Dust Wheel of her weapon, a strong torrent of wind surging forth and causing me to grit my teeth in annoyance.

“If this is supposed to be the best you can muster, then consider me sorely disappointed darling, watching you grow and become something of a better person has brought me a sense of joy.” I would stand up and slowly make my way through the furious wind tunnel that she was throwing at me, her eyes widening slightly as I continued to force my way forward. “I used to loathe you with every fiber of my being, but then I started to see the bigger picture of your pain: Your drunk of a mother, that obnoxious little shit of a brother, the fact that your older sister- the only one besides you who managed to escape under Jacques’ heel..leaving you to be left alone on your tenth birthday, where daddy spilled the beans about just WHY he married mommy.”

This would cause her to gasp in audible shock as she dropped her rapier, giving me a chance to rush forward and embrace her tightly before she could compose herself and remember that we were enemies.

“How could you possibly know that? I-I’ve never told anyone that story..or even about my family.” I could feel her squirm against me, trying to break free at all costs even as I snaked one of my red tendrils up her back slowly. “Who are you, **what are you**?!”

“Oh Princess; I know a great many things about you, as well as the pain you endured up ‘til now and even the pain that is to come.” Before she could ask another question about my purpose for being there, my tendril would finally connect with her brain stem, allowing me to see into her mind and absorb the memories as if they were bits of data inside of a hard drive. “I can make the pain that they’ve caused you to disappear, I just need you to do one thing for me sweet Weiss.”

The heiress would look up at me, her cold blue eyes now glassy and glazed over as her body swayed to and fro. “Anything~” Her voice was slightly more..”friendly” than what her personality would allow it to be, but my little friend was to thank for that. “Just tell me..and I’ll do it.~”

I didn’t even need to say anything at this point, now that I was fully inside of her head..all I needed was a thought and Weiss would do whatever I wished of her.

“ _Undress.”_

* * * * *

Amber was still trying to come to grips with what was essentially her “old body” as it lay lifeless inside the transfer pod, the redheaded young woman staring back at her had in a sense saved her life by allowing her Aura to be merged with the Maiden’s own.

 _“The poor girl must be unconscious from shock, I highly doubt that her mind would be weak enough to let it be subjugated so quickly”_ The Fall Maiden would feel her heart swell with unspoken thanks for this Huntress, and perhaps with enough time they would learn to make a solid team.

“Pyrrha? Are you alright?” Amber would jump suddenly, her instincts still somewhat on high alert after being awake for a short amount of time as she whirled around to face a fair-haired young man. “S-sorry! It just looked like you were in a daze, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The young man would frown and take a step back to let the spear maiden compose herself, blissfully unaware that his own partner was no longer at the wheel of her own body.

“You’ll have to excuse her overreaction Mister Arc, the transfer process does come with its fair share of side effects: Hypervigilance, short-term memory loss, occasional outbursts of emotion.” The silver-haired man would give the visibly confused maiden a subtle nod, silently encouraging her to go along with his baffling words despite feeling none of these effects aside from said memory issues. “I understand your concerns Jaune, but for now please remember that we are still in the midst of a crisis-and that time is of the essence if we’re to survive this ordeal.”

Amber could feel a strange power radiating from this man as well as a wisdom that belied his apparent middle age, but she felt far from at ease in his presence. If anything, her instincts were screaming bloody murder at the sense of terror that permeated in the air.

“W-we need to leave.” The other two men would look at her with varying degrees of befuddlement upon their faces even as her portion of the power could feel the pull of its missing self, her assailant was close by and was no doubt feeling the same pull that Amber herself did as the muscles in her new body seemed to tense instinctively as if it were anticipating the battle to come. “She’s coming, the woman who attacked me is coming!”

While the boy known as Jaune seemed perplexed by the Fall Maiden’s words, the older Huntsman was anything but- immediately springing into action as he quickly punched a few keys on the computer in front of him as the door behind him slammed shut, followed by two more slams echoing behind it.

“Those doors aren’t going to do much to keep our unwanted guest out very long, I suggest that the two of you make for the rear exit while I fend her off.” The older man would toss each of them a travel pack, judging by the weight of it as Amber caught it in her hands, it was more than well-stocked for the journey that lay ahead of them. “Head for the docks and board one of the transport ships, once you hit the ground don’t stop for any reason!”

Before either individual could question Ozpin as to how they were to accomplish such a feat with the threat of a psychopath running amok outside, the sound of a something heavy being blown away would shock them into silence.

“It appears that the Blast doors are doing less to hinder her than I anticipated, I suppose that’s to be expected when such power is in play.” Amber would watch as the silver-haired man steadied himself and held his cane like a sword, the same chilling power she had felt previously was now even more apparent as the man’s green Aura became visible. “Mister Arc. Miss Nikos. I wish you good luck and godspeed, the road ahead will be perilous, but I think that the two of you together are strong enough to endure whatever obstacles await you.” Another heavy thud would be heard as the second Blast door fell to the might of the woman who was harnessing Amber’s stolen strength, something that she should be fighting to take back instead of fleeing with a boy she had only just met.

“Pyrrha, we gotta get going!” The fair-haired knight would grasp her hand firmly as he began to lead Amber, but rather than pull away from his grip in order to stay and fight she could feel her heart skip a beat at his very touch.

“ _What is this feeling? I barely know this boy, and yet I feel like I can trust him with anything.”_ The Fall Maiden would do her best to compose her jumbled feelings despite her body falling in step with his, the blood rushing to her cheeks as the grip on her hand intensified. “ _Could it be possible that this girl, Pyrrha Nikos. Could she possibly have feelings for this young man?”_ Amber couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the way her body seemed to react to his touch, even despite the danger that was now looming behind them, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of excitement at being whisked away by “her” knight in shining armor as they set off a new adventure.

* * * * *

Everything I had ever read or watched in life made sex seem like some grand experience, a grand torrent of pleasure between two lovers as they explored their bodies and connected on a level rivaled only by the sacred rite of marriage.

But as the current heiress to the Schnee Dust Company rode my cock with all the confidence of a first-timer at a rodeo contest, I’m starting to see that most of that was a load of bullshit made to sell those supermarket romance novels with a young Fabio look-alike on the cover. (or the actual Fabio depending on how old the book is.)

“I’m sorry if this doesn’t please you, but..you’re my..” Weiss would let her words trail off, her gaze falling downward as she kept trying to make **me** feel at ease when it was painfully obvious that neither of us were completely comfortable with the other. “It’s just like summoning..the basics are easy, but I can’t..it won’t..you know what I mean!” She would look away once again, her cheeks flush with embarrassment as the tsunderé within was prone to do.

“It’s fine Weiss, to be fair..this is my first time too.” I tried my best to give a smile of embarrassment, even though my conscience was reading me the riot act while my stomach seemed to collapse in on itself with stress and self-loathing.

After all, does it really count when your “partner” isn’t in their right mind?

“Seriously? But you seemed so knowledgeable, I-I’ve been following your lead this entire time!” The W in RWBY seemed incredulous at the fact that her would-be lover was just as clueless in the mess as she was, her gaze threatening to melt through my eye balls and into my brain. “Is **any** of what you told me even accurate?” She’s seething now, to the point where even her movement has stopped. “Is this all just a game to you?!”

“Of course not! Everything I told you is mechanically accurate, I just..I don’t know what I’m doing..and I didn’t wanna look like a buffoon!!!” I could feel my lip twitching as the stress seemed to flood my system and cause my legs to tremble, something my old body definitely would’ve done in a situation like this. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a lover, and yet all I’ve managed to do was upset you.”

My voice would fall to a meek whisper as I felt her eyes continuing to burn through my skull in fury, I’m sure that by now you’re wondering why I just don’t press the mind-control and continue with the smut.

This is my story, and I genuinely want Weiss to enjoy this.

“Do you..do you really mean that, **I’m** everything you want in a lover?” She frowned, as she no doubt remembers the times that her own teammates referred to her as a “spoiled brat”, how various individuals looked down upon her and judged her by her wealth before writing her off as just another “Rich Bitch” “To be honest, I don’t really see the appeal. Once you strip away the money and influence, who am I as a person? As a woman.”

I would sit up and take the forlorn heiress into my arms, placing a chest kiss upon her lips to keep her from sliding further down the rabbit hole of an existential crisis. “You’re Weiss Schnee: Powerful huntress, talented songstress, and the glorious queen who’s stolen my heart.” I placed my forehead against hers, so we could look each other in the eye, and while I saw an icy blue ocean that threatened to drown me in a chilly haze of passion, I could see nothing of myself as she stared back into mine. “Don’t you dare let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Whatever hesitation she felt earlier seemed to slowly fade away, her doubts no more durable that a sand castle being bombarded by the ocean waves as she pushed me back down onto the bed and started stroking me back to full readiness.

“Ya know, for a self-described buffoon..you’re awfully good at buttering a girl up.” Weiss would give a small smile as she started sucking and licking the head, eliciting a deep moan that I didn’t know I can give. “A-are you okay?” She stopped again, looking concerned for my well-being as her hand remained gripped on my member.

“Yes, God yes Weiss, that’s a very good noise to hear in this situation!” The excitement in my voice seemed to put her back at ease as she proceeded to suck and lick at the precum that oozed from the tip, feeling brave enough to once again mount my hardened rod and begin riding in earnest. “OH FUCK YES!” I would grunt in pleasure as she began to build a comfortable pace, my hands making their way up her body and savoring just how soft and lovely her skin was.

“Mmm-Ahh! This feels incredible!” My heiress would squeal and moan as her breasts were kneaded and teased under a more confident me, leaning down to give a searing kiss laced with hunger and desire that had now awakened in her heart. “I can feel you inside me and I need more! More!” She was getting bold now as her thrusts became more assertive, as if she were literally daring herself to take my cock all the way to the base all while screaming in bloody ecstasy      .

“Ahh! Fuck! Take it Weiss, I’ll give you everything I have left to give you: My body, my mind, even my very soul!” Yep, I’m insane as this point as I can feel the climax beginning to stir. “If it pleases you, I’ll give you the world on a silver fucking platter!” I could hear myself cackling despite the lack of anything humorous being involved, if this is what madness is than I’ll let my mind sink into the depths of darkness with nothing but my queen’s banshee screams of pleasure to keep me company.

“Something’s coming, I can feel it!” She was now bouncing savagely to the point where we should’ve felt pain, her screams only growing in intensity as her body trembled in the wake of what may very well have been her first orgasm. “ **SO GOOD! SO GOOD! SO GOOD!!!”**

I felt my seed flood her womb with a sudden “splurt” as my own body trembled in euphoric bliss as I clung to her for dear life, the two of us riding out the aftershocks while trying to catch our collective breath.

“Holy shit..Weiss, that was amazing.” Of course I would give her all the credit, as a submissive I didn’t really do much besides get a little handsy while she rode herself silly, she screamed bloody murder as I just let myself bask in her light. “ _She really is astounding, even when her inhibitions are lowered.”_

I focused on the tendril that had been rooting around in her memories, I wasn’t wiping them so much as altering the emotions she had felt at the time: Where there was sadness, I brought forth rage. Where there was doubt, I bestowed courage. Where there was hatred, I give rise to peace.

By the time Weiss Schnee returned home to Atlas, Jacques Joliet’s machinations would only serve to unleash the fury of a woman scorned.

All thanks to the tiniest seed of darkness that I placed in her heart, as I redress the heiress with a wave of my hand I can’t help but wonder if any of this could be considered consensual.

“ _It doesn’t matter if it is or isn’t, my ticket to Hell was stamped long before this moment.”_ I would redress myself with a second wave of the hand, surprised to see the tiniest hint of a tremor as I did. But even as I burn in the fires of Tartarus, there’s one phrase that I’ll scream until my voice goes hoarse.

“All glory to the Holy Schnee Empire”


	7. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Maiden and Outlaw say goodbye to those most precious to them.

Amber could feel the slightest bit of a chill as the cold night air touched her bare skin and gave a huff, trying her best to sense her other half as she was no doubt locked in a struggle with the silver-haired man.

Had their enemy obtained the full portion of the Fall Maiden’s abilities then that man would have no chance against her, but fate had been strangely kind to them and now she was in a new body, with a second chance to make things right.

“Jaune, please wait a moment..” The Fall Maiden took a breath before pulling away from her fair-haired savior, doing her best to avoid eye contact lest her newfound feelings cause her to falter. “I think you should go ahead without me, it’s still not too late to save yourself and begin again.”

Jaune would look at her with an expression of shock, not expecting to hear such words from someone as brave and headstrong as she was. “I don’t understand, I know you’re not exactly working at one hundred percent right now, but Professor Ozpin said that I needed to protect you and I can’t do that if I leave you behind.” He would place a comforting hand on the spear maiden’s shoulder, only to have it shrugged off as Pyrrha looked back at him with a sharp-eyed glare as her emerald eyes shifted to a deep brown color.

“I’m telling you this for your own good; that Professor of yours isn’t who he appears to be, and it breaks my heart that he’s dragged well-meaning children such as yourself into a war that you don’t even know is being waged.” Amber had no choice but to be blunt now, time was running short for all of them now that the Grimm had overrun this place, not to mention the strange feeling of malice hanging in the air. “Listen to me Jaune Arc, you need to get as far from here as your legs can carry you. Survive, and pray that we never meet again.” She would begin to head back into the underground area only to feel something grabbing her hand once again, looking back to see that the knight was once again trying to stop her.

“ _I can feel you waking up, you know what needs to be done.”_

“Jaune? Wh-what happened, where’s Professor Ozpin?” The redhead would blink and look around at the chaos that had erupted throughout their school, sparking remains of the Atleasian soldiers would litter the ground, this would remind her of the girl known as “Penny” and how she had met an untimely end as a result of Pyrrha’s own Semblance causing her to stifle a sob. “How could this have happened? What about the others, what’s happened to our friends?” She would look to her partner for answers, not expecting to be met with a hardened look of suspicion from the young man, causing her to look down to see his hand gripped around her wrist as tightly as an officer would grip an escaping prisoner’s wrist.

“Who are you?” He would gulp and try to keep his nerves from getting the better of him as he tried to get a good look at his partner’s eyes, remembering how they suddenly shifted prior to her sudden personality shift from earlier on. “You look like Pyrrha, you sound like her, but something’s off, there’s no warmth there!”

She could hardly believe the words that were coming from her friend’s mouth, the way he looked at her as if she were an alien creature from another world and not the woman who had been helping to mold him into something of a capable warrior.

“ _He needed to be told of how high the stakes were, this isn’t the time to be holding back! Not with an enemy this dangerous!”_ Pyrrha would gasp upon hearing the sound of another woman’s voice inside of her head, remembering how Ozpin explained that her life would be vastly different following the Aura transfer. “ _You need to get rid of him now, something dangerous is making its way here and I need to get back in control of **our** body if we’re to survive the upcoming battle!” _She was still trying to comprehend Jaune’s actions even as the other woman continued to warn her of the impending danger, but all Pyrrha could see was the look of confusion and uncertainty in his eyes, no doubt her new “passenger’s” behavior was alarming to him.

“What did Ozpin do to you, who was the woman in that tube, why are you acting so different-Before Jaune could proceed to rant and rave any further Pyrrha would pull him into a gentle kiss, the butterflies inside her stomach had now ballooned to the size of Nevermores as she pressed the kiss further, but felt an overwhelming sense of relief when she felt his lips respond to hers as his arm wrapped around her waist.

It was around that time she noticed one of the many rocket-powered lockers nearby, whenever students were in the field and their weapon wasn’t on hand, a simple few keystrokes of heir scroll could send it screaming to the side of the ailing Huntsman or Huntress.

Which meant that it could also serve as a good means of escape for her beloved partner, she knew Jaune well enough that he would never leave her side no matter how much she (or the Maiden within) pleaded with him to do otherwise.

“I’m sorry.” Pyrrha would send the fair-haired young man flying back into the locker, quickly sealing the pod closed with what remained of another locker’s door before punching in the coordinates of Vale. “I love you..” She would command the pod to launch even as Jaune pleaded with her to stop, to let him stay and fight alongside her, but the enemies that lay ahead of them would show no such kindness much like they hadn’t when the pair had watched Ren die.

“ _I’m sorry things had to turn out this way, but at least this way..his safety is much more likely.”_ Despite the tone of kindness in the Maiden’s voice Pyrrha’s guilt refused to be assuaged as she watched the pod fly overhead as it made its way to Vale, even if she managed to survive the encounter with these unseen enemies there would still be a lot left for her to answer for whenever she and Jaune reunited. “ _The one responsible for the deaths of your friends isn’t that far from us, we can at least get some measure of retribution before going to restore the remainder of my powers._

Pyrrha would feel nothing but anger at the other woman’s insistence on restoring her abilities above the safety of her partner, as well as the idea of rescuing any potential survivors before they could be hunted down and killed.

But she would just have to take her rage out on the monster who had taken away her second family, since the “Maiden” was conveniently unavailable as she rested inside the recesses of Pyrrha’s mind.

* * * * *

I knew I should’ve kept moving toward the underground chamber, even with Canon being permanently altered thanks to my lack of tact and subtlety there was still the very real danger of Cinder Fall once again rising to become the Fall Maiden.

 But I couldn’t bear to leave my queen behind just quite yet, sitting down cross-legged on the ground and gently stroking her hair as I ignored the crimson-colored welt that was slowly forming where my tendril had invaded her brain.

“I wish that I had been able to meet you sooner, that it didn’t take Maestro’s passing to discover you and this world.” I had to keep my voice to a whisper as I continued to fawn over the sleeping heiress, the years since discovering _RWBY_ had changed me a great deal (some would argue it wasn’t exactly for the better either.) and had allowed me to awaken that sleeping rabid dog known as my creativity. “But at least now I know for certain that no one else will take you away from me: No more Neptune, no more Marigold, I think even Jaune’s off the table as long as Pyrrha’s still alive.” I wanted to go on and say more, but I was spooked into silence as I looked around the area to see nothing out of the ordinary but as I looked up to the sky, I saw the outline of smoke streaking through the air towards Vale.

“Oh, son of a bitch!” I did my best to lay Weiss gently back on the ground despite the spike of panic now running through my system, my heart beating wildly as I knew that once we were separated there was a chance that someone would discover what I had done and with enough time and therapy my influence over her mind would be diluted if not outright broken “I don’t wanna lose you..but I can’t afford to take both you AND Ruby with me, she needs to be molded differently then what I did with you.”

How the heck did bad guys manage to keep their grip on a victim when the heroes threatened to win the day, I didn’t have time to snake the tendril back in and work her mind and body over anew.

But perhaps, with a post-hypnotic suggestion there was a chance that not only could I keep my hold over her- but I could encourage her to seek **me** out over time and ensure her complete and utter obedience to me.

The thing about post-hypnotic suggestions was that they needed a type of trigger in order to be properly put into effect, a sort of cue that would enable her to remember the better parts of our encounter and eventually learn to train her mind to reach out to me.

Ruby.

Weiss.

Separately, they could be useful to my overall schemes in small bursts as either an assassin or the figurehead of the SDC. Both useful functions within the world of Remnant, but my plans extended far beyond just one world.

Others that needed to be found and persuaded into joining my side, I’d rather not have to break any more minds then necessary.

But together.

As a single person, whose mind was devoted to serving me..yes, that could work.

“nehW uoy mialc siht efil sa sruoy, kool ot eht yks dna llac ym eman.” I would whisper this into her ear, softer then the sweetest lullaby before encasing her in a barrier made of the four elements. It was brutal, having to plant a hypnotic suggestion backwards and trying to keep from biting my own damn tongue in half as I did so, but I was out of time as I felt the overwhelming presence of a powerful enemy. “You couldn’t allow me a few minutes to say a proper goodbye, although I’m sure that your precious Jaune was granted such a luxury was he not?” I took a breath before encasing my body in absurdly dense concrete before turning to face a far from pleased Pyrrha Nikos.

“You’re one to talk about luxuries, given the amount of innocent people you’ve killed on your way here.” She would draw her weapon slowly, as if she wasn’t entirely used to handle it as she often had during battle. “I don’t know what you did to that girl, but rest assured that by the time our battle is over you’ll be nothing more than a terrible memory in her life.”

Something was definitely rotten in Beacon: Her speech, her mannerisms, none of it added up to the Huntress whose smile had warmed the hearts of many a fan, and whose loss was still being felt by more than a few even to this day.

“You’re not Pyrrha Nikos, she remembers the names of her friends..especially the ones who aren’t dead.” It was then that I noticed the subtle difference in the woman that now stood before me, the color of her eyes was a deep brown and one of them was surrounded by a fiery glow.

“So that maniac finally found you a new home, eh Amber?"


	8. No More Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outlaw's time in Remnant comes to a close..for now.

Ozpin felt the tremors of a battle coming from the other side of the metal barricade but did his best to keep his expression neutral as he faced down the woman responsible for Amber’s previous condition, he had to admit that she was something of a beautiful creature with her raven-black hair and lithe figure, but at the end of the day she was the enemy and a servant of Salem.

And fraternizing with the enemy would not do.

“It’s exactly as she said, you were arrogant. Almost to the point of disbelief.” She would summon a sword of black glass and take a defensive stance, a deadly smirk upon her face as she looked over the man’s shoulder to see Amber’s body asleep in the transfer tube. “To think that both the key and the relic would be in the same place, you truly don’t think much of us do you Professor?” The woman would charge forth, looking to take the older man’s head clean from his shoulders but would be stopped by his cane before being met with a flurry of counter jabs, sending the woman skidding back and raising an eyebrow.

“Now what was that you said about not thinking much of you?” Ozpin would rush forth, the green outline of his aura shimmering as he pressed the attack against his opponent while doing his best to parry against her black blade. “I’ve had my suspicions about Salem sending in spies to Beacon, so I’ve always had a few..alternative ways to remedy this situation. But I muss confess, replicating the powers of a Maiden into some two-bit thug and sending him after my students is a new low.”

He would leap back suddenly as the sound of a whistle was heard beneath his feet, a pillar of flames erupting in the spot where he had been standing.

“What are you talking about, that lunatics decimated the majority of our forces as well. No doubt to buy time to find a candidate for your precious Maiden to pass her diminished gifts onto, which judging by this nagging hunger I feel. That plan backfired miserably.”

This time it was Ozpin’s turn to look confused at her allegation, but before he could voice his suspicions, the metallic wall behind him would be blown aside as both Pyrrha Nikos and the black cloaked man would float through the air.

“ _No!”_ Ozpin would watch as the raven-haired woman’s expression switched from one of bewilderment to pure glee, making a beeline towards the red-headed girl.

“ _Yesss!!!”_ She would ready a second sword to hedge her bets against a distracted Maiden-candidate as well as the strange individual who had no doubt weakened her, but neither individual seemed concerned by her presence as they simply moved aside from both strikes and landed across from each other once again.

Ozpin however would simply clear his throat loud enough to get the attention of all parties involved.

“Now that all the pieces are in place, perhaps our guests can finally explain his actions at long last?”

* * * * *

Typical Ozpin, even when his backs against the wall he’s still fishing for information of some sort,

“Yeah, I’ll explain my actions once you explain your origins oh great and powerful wizard of schmuck.” The man would keep a straight face as I spoke, but his shoulders spoke volumes as they briefly tensed. But I don’t have time to feel smug at having gotten some kind of reaction out of him, so I decided to keep being an ass and set my sights on someone who only stayed in my mind thanks to a smut pic of her giving a foot job to a White Fang soldier. “And you, you think that once you get power that all your fucking hopes and dreams will just magically present themselves to you? Hate to break it to you fire crotch, but things are only gonna go so much worse for you once you get that little power boost of yours-“

Fire.

The bitch set **me** on fire, okay she’s gonna be the first to go!

“Well, they say that the dogs that bark loudest as usually the weakest after all.” I watched as Cinder weighed her options as both Oz and Amber stared her down, running clearly wasn’t going to end well for her as Amber could simply stop her with her more experienced use of Maiden abilities. “Now, how’s about we let this fated clash begin!” The amber-eyed pyromaniac would charge toward her possessed counterpart, but Ozpin would quickly deflect her attack with that weird shield mumbo jumbo before ducking low and allowing Amber to swat her second blade aside and knock her back a few steps.

Two on one seems a bit uneven if you ask me.

“Mind if I cut in?” I would send Ozpin flying back through the hole that Amber and I had created with a burst of air before chasing after him with an angered yell, the Maiden dispute didn’t make me as angry as it had previously and besides.

I held one of Ozpin’s little backup schemes in the palm of my hand, and I wanted to see his fucking face once he found out just what I had planned for her.

“It appears you have quite the in when it comes to the bigger picture involving Remnant, which makes it all the more disappointing that you would choose to side against your fellow human beings.” The wizard’s emerald-colored Aura would shimmer visibly as he was no doubt readying himself for a full-on battle, he wasn’t wrong to do so either as I had no intention on being drawn in by his silver tongue. “It would behoove me to warn you that Salem will not be willing to entertain whatever machinations you have for Remnant either, so even if you were able to defeat me this day, you would find no allies once the dust settles.” His Aura seemed to settle as he held his cane at the ready.

“That’s fine by me Ozzie, because unlike you I have no intention of staying put on this dying rock. So, you and Salem can tear this place to bits once you’re finished reincarnating, because I already have what I need.” I let the full weight of my elemental prowess bloom to the forefront, smirking as I created a tiny sphere of energy in my hand before turning it into a makeshift Katana. “I can finally see the path ahead of me…and I’m not afraid.”

The cane was a lot sturdier then animation gives it credit for, although I’m willing to bet that Ozpin’s “gifts” are to explain for that as it parried my strike to try and smash me in the back of the neck.

“I envy your bravery, if only because it demonstrates just how foolish that this power has made you.” My tendrils were quick to reveal themselves and bat Ozpin’s cane aside before sprouting a couple more and shaping themselves to resemble Doc Ock’s tentacles. “Well aren’t we just full of surprises?”

Yep, I’m still a nerd.

 “More then you think!” I would try and skewer his legs with the concrete daggers but he was speedier then I anticipated, peppering my concrete body with cane strikes and making some considerable dense. “You really are weak, no wonder Cinder defeated you in thirty seconds.” I waste no time in skewering him upon my tentacles and savoring his grunts of pain as I confiscated his precious cane for future use, walking him back to where I’d entombed his silver-eyed savior.

“You know, I had planned to do so much worse to your precious students: I wanted to fill Blake up like a water balloon and watch her go kaboom, maybe force Yang to take my virginity before rendering her brain to mush, and I wanted desperately to rip Weiss’s vocal cords out of her throat and watch her scream in silence.” I ignored the thrashing as the soon to be former headmaster of Beacon tried to mount an escape, no doubt wanting to warn Qrow or someone else in his cadre of cronies of my intent. “But that was before I let cooler heads prevail and actually thought it through: I showed them mercy, gave them swift and honorable deaths that befit the warriors you wished them to become. As for Ruby, your small “honest soul” will become your greatest of failures.”

A questioning gurgle could be heard as I allowed Ozpin to see just what I had planned for the only known Silver-Eyed Warrior on all of Remnant, it was near orgasmic to feel him writhe and thrash at the horrors he was being shown before tossing him aside and freeing Ruby from her prison and taking her into my arms.

“Farewell dear Ozpin, for your sake..may we never meet again.” I opened a gate to another space, one that existed somewhere beyond even Ozpin’s great sight. “Toodle pip, motherfucker.”

* * * * *

Amber would be slightly annoyed as she felt the Cloaked Man’s presence disappear, he had mainly played keep away during their skirmish and it frustrated her to no end. Which made her all the more grateful that she had the opportunity to get revenge on at least one of her attackers.

“You have no idea just what kind of power you’ve stolen little girl, or just how deep that well runs!” The Maiden would easily ignore the flames that were slung underneath her feet as she rushed forward to meet her glass sword with Pyrrha’s sword and shield, neither woman relenting as the sparks flew from their continued struggle. “You’re no different than that hapless fool, blindly relying on brute force to carry you through to victory against an enemy far superior to yourself!” She would emphasize this with a smack to Cinder’s face from the shield, only for the latter to reward her with a cut to her cheek as she leapt back.

“I refuse to let myself be rendered powerless again!” Cinder would switch to her bow and arrow, firing a volley of glass arrows at the proud Maiden and gritting her teeth as they were repelled. Her mind flashing back to a life prior to Salem’s guidance, one where she had been spit on, beaten, and called everything from a “useless whelp” to a “no good whore”, that was before the Grimm attacked her village and her new Mistress offered her a way out from her despair. “I would rather **die** then surrender this power to you!!!”

Emboldened by her anger, Cinder would lash out with a multitude of glass weapons and do her best to throw Amber off of her game, the redhead actually losing a step as she wasn’t used to the body she was residing in.

“I weep for you, I don’t doubt that your past was an arduous one. But that gives you no right to threaten the lives of others.” Amber would knock one of Cinder’s blades aside with her shield and shattering the other with her sword, using the pieces and shaping them into tiny piercing leaves and riddling the pyromancer’s body with them. “I hope that in the next life you’ll find the peace you were unfairly denied here.” She felt her eyes well up with tears as the light in the woman’s eyes was snuffed out, the power that had been taken from her now rushing to reunite with its rightful owner.

* * * * *

There I go again, being merciful.

Ozpin was supposed to be ripped to pieces upon my bloody tendrils, but I figured that dusty old Qrow would have enough on his plate what with having to explain to Taiyang how he had lost both of his daughters to a psychopath like me.

Never mind having to deal with a messy corpse.

As for me, I had set about the task of shaping this pocket dimension into something that could serve as a home base for me and my future comrades. Because this Outlaw has no intention of riding through his last year of life alone.

“Man, who knew creating my own safe space could be so infuriating.” I took a deep breath as I looked around the finished room that was to be my home, I had tried to make it as familiar as possible: same Cherrywood dresser, nightstand, entertainment center. Same shitty _Twilight_ poster of Alice Cullen.

It was free, get that look off your face. I honestly wanna replace it with a poster of Colonel.EXE from the _Mega Man Battle Network_ series, maybe him and Protoman clashing swords.

“Okay, Weiss’s mind is already well on its way to where I need it to be. And I’ve pretty much got the rest of my potential targets ready to be found.” I would heave a sigh as I looked to Ruby, floating in one of those healing tanks from _Star Wars_ as her naughty bits were humbly covered.

“I’m going to have to work hard to mold you my little rose, I don’t wanna just work some tentacle voodoo on you. Your values need to be broken down and reset, you need to learn that the hero doesn’t always win in the end..that sometimes the bad guy actually has a point.”

I flicked my wrist to open up a display of the worlds where my targets resided and smiled, each of them living lives much different than what I knew of their individual Canons.

“And when you do awaken to that truth, you’ll no longer be Remnant’s great hope. But instead, you shall become my **Red Death!”**


End file.
